Borg Incursion of 2263
vessels, unknown Romulan warbirds |result=Pyrrhic Federation/Romulan Empire victory |casualties=Loss of Outpost Armstrong, Quirna VI colony, , unknown Romulan warbirds }} The Borg Incursion of 2263 was the first attempt by the Borg Collective in the Kelvin timeline. The incursion was instigated by a single Borg sphere which left the Delta Quadrant. Prelude Centuries before, a Vulcan ship was lost on the edge of the Delta Quadrant. Only a data file saying "Resistance Is Futile" was found and it was stored in the Vulcan Archives. The Borg then heard a signal from the Romulan mining ship, Narada and called it the "Outlier". The Borg then believed that the Romulan Empire had it. The Incursion Attack on USS Concord The under Captain came under attack by the Borg sphere. The Concord was then locked in the sphere's tractor beam. The sphere then started to carve the Concord. The Concord then fired on the sphere, but the sphere then took the Concord s entire saucer section. Terrell then ordered his first officer, Lieutenant Commander to the battle bridge. Captain Terrell, Sulu's husband , his daughter, and other members of the crew were then taken and most likely assimilated by the Borg. The under Captain responded to the Concord s distress call. The Endeavour was able to rescue Sulu and other members of the crew. Sulu then told Kirk about the attack and what the Borg said: Resistance is Futile! Kirk and the Endeavour s crew then saw that the Borg were going to where the was destroyed. There, the Endeavour s science officer, Lieutenant Ellix confirmed there was no temporal anomaly. Lieutenant said that they were heading to Romulus. Kirk then decided to intercept the sphere before it enters the Romulan Neutral Zone. On New Vulcan, Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura picked up the Borg's signal. Spock then asked for the High Council to provide him with a battleship to assist the Endeavour. The Council granted Spock's request in order to discover the truth about the lost Vulcan ship. Attack on Outpost Armstrong Enroute to Romulus, the sphere then attacked the Federation Outpost Armstrong near the Neutral Zone. The Endeavour then attempted to stop their attack. However, the Borg then sent a assimilated Terrell to warn them they would be destroyed if they interfere. The sphere then left and resumed it course to Romulus. Attack on Quirna VI The sphere was then attacked by several Romulan warbirds. The sphere was then able to destroy the warbirds. The Endeavour, on the Federation border of the neutral zone then attempted to contact Starfleet Command if they should pursue the sphere through the Neutral Zone. However, the Borg had destroyed the subspace relays in the sector. The Endeavour was then joined by the Vulcan battleship under Spock. Spock and Uhura then joined Kirk aboard the Endeavour and entered the Neutral Zone. During this time, the Romulans on Quirna VI picked up the fleet's transmissions and learned that the sphere was heading to Romulus. The Borg then attacked and assimilated the Romulans there. Terrell then interrogated a Romulan commander who told them that the Narada was destroyed. However, the Borg wanted to know how it was built. The Endeavour then arrived. The Romulan commander then told Terrell that the Narada was from another reality. Terrell was then confronted by Kirk and his landing party who told him that the Romulans were telling the truth. Kirk and his landing party then attempted to attack the Borg, to no avail. Spock was then taken by the Borg. Kirk and what remained of landing party were then forced to abandon him. Attack on Romulus The Borg then attempted to assimilate Commander into their Collective. They also continued their course towards Romulus. The Endeavour then met up up with the under Commander . Kirk tried to convince Tallus to work with them to stop the Borg. Kirk was then forced to surrender the Endeavour. Together the two ships continued onward to Romulus. The Borg sphere then arrived at Romulus where it came under attack by the Romulan fleet. As Haakona and the Romulan fleet attacked the sphere weakening it, Kirk's crew then scanned for Spock and the other survivors. As the Romulan fleet was being decimated, Spock was able to use a emotional stimulus to break through the Borg assimilation. After removing his implants, Spock was then able to use Terrell by putting him to "sleep". Lieutenant Ellexi was then able to beam Spock and the other assimilated survivors to the Endeavour. There Doctors Groffus and McCoy were able to remove the Borg implants. Kirk then had photon torpedoes transported aboard the sphere. As the Endeavour and the Romulan fleet cleared away, the sphere was then destroyed. Aftermath Despite both the Federation's and Romulans' victory over the Borg, Captain Kirk and Commander Valas were then brought before Romulan Senate. Despite Kirk violating the Empire borders once again, the Senate decided to release Kirk and the Endeavour due Tallus' testimony about his rescue of the Romulans and Starfleet crew taken by the Borg. However, the Senate demanded that Commander Valas to left here for reconditioning due to her parents' treason. At first, Kirk rejected it, but Valas acquiesced to the Senate's demand. As the Endeavour left Romulus, Spock told Kirk that he learned a great deal about the Borg threat. Spock said they would return. Uhura then told Kirk that the Sphere was sent to find the Narada and answers about it. She also said that the Borg would return in greater numbers and that Federation would not be able to stop them. Kirk stated that the Federation would not be alone if they could make alliance with the Romulans and even the Klingons if they could be convinced. Kirk assured Spock and Uhura that they would get all the help they needed. Category:Conflicts (alternate reality) Category:Borg conflicts Category:Conflicts Category:Federation conflicts Category:Romulan conflicts Category:Events (alternate reality)